encyclopaediafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hutton-Bericht
__INDEX__ Der Hutton-Bericht war eine gerichtliche Untersuchung zum Tod des Waffenexperten David Kelly, angeordnet von der britischen Regierung unter Vorsitz von Lordrichter Brian Hutton. Die Befragung begann im August 2003 und wurde im Januar 2004 abgeschlossen. Der offizielle Titel der Untersuchung war Investigation into the circumstances surrounding the death of Dr David Kelly (Ermittlungen zu den Umständen des Todes von Dr. David Kelly). Hintergrund Im Vorfeld des dritten Golfkriegs versuchten sowohl die Regierungen der USA als auch Großbritanniens, die Weltöffentlichkeit von der Gefährlichkeit der irakischen Waffen zu überzeugen. U. a. berichtete die Regierung Tony Blairs in einem Dossier, dass Saddam Hussein binnen 45 Minuten Massenvernichtungswaffen einsetzen könne. Kelly berichtete drei BBC-Journalisten, dass diese Informationen von der Pressestelle des Premierministers, namentlich von deren Leiter Alastair Campbell, aufgebauscht (in seinen Worten sexed up) worden seien. Einer der Reporter, Andrew Gilligan, veröffentlichte dies am 29. Mai 2003. Es folgten sofort Dementi der Regierung und diese forderte gleichzeitig, dass die BBC ihre Quellen offenlegen solle. Nach einigem Hin und Her und Beteuerungen seitens der BBC, verlässliche Informationen zu haben, gaben die Verantwortlichen am 9. Juli diesem Wunsch nach. Kelly beging daraufhin am 17. Juli angeblich Selbstmord. Ob es sich um Selbstmord handelte und inwiefern das Irak-Dossier der Regierung tatsächlich aufgebauscht worden war, sollte die Untersuchung Huttons klären, die die Regierung am Tag nach dem Tod des Waffenexperten in Auftrag gab. Untersuchung Die Untersuchung begann am 1. August. In mehreren Phasen wurden die betroffenen Personen befragt, unter anderem Andrew Gilligan und andere BBC-Mitarbeiter, der damalige Verteidigungsminister Geoff Hoon, Alastair Campbell, Tony Blair und Mitglieder der Familie Kelly. Am 24. September war das Ende der Beweisaufnahme. Bericht Der Bericht wurde am 28. Januar 2004 veröffentlicht und umfasste 750 Seiten mit 13 Kapiteln. Im Wesentlichen bestand er aus Hunderten von Dokumenten (Briefe, E-Mails, Gesprächsmitschnitte usw.), die während der Befragung veröffentlicht wurden. Anfangsverdacht Die Regierung wurde im Bericht weitaus mehr entlastet, als es die meisten Beobachter erwartet hatten, da zuvor folgende Vermutungen geäußert und teilweise bestätigt worden waren: * Die Wortwahl des Dossiers sei im Rahmen der verfügbaren Geheimdienstinformationen auf Vorschlag von Tony Blairs Presseberater Alastair Campbell dahingehend geändert worden, dass ein möglichst starker Kriegsgrund bestehe. * Experten der Geheimdienste hätten Bedenken gegenüber der Wortwahl des Dossiers geäußert. * Alastair Campbell und Geoff Hoon hätten Kellys Namen (anstatt der anfangs zögerlichen BBC) veröffentlichen wollen. * Der Premierminister selbst habe einem Treffen vorgesessen, auf dem entschieden worden sei, dass Kellys Name auf Anfrage von Journalisten bestätigt werden solle. Schlussfolgerungen Dennoch kam Lordrichter Hutton nach sehr ausgiebigen Untersuchungen und eingehenden Befragungen zu folgenden Schlussfolgerungen: * Hutton war überzeugt, dass sich Kelly selbst das Leben nahm. * Es gab keine heimliche Regierungsstrategie, ihn als die Quelle der BBC zu entlarven. * Die Anschuldigung von Andrew Gilligan war nicht fundiert und die Prozesse innerhalb der BBC weisen Defekte auf. * Das Dossier war nicht beschönigt, sondern entsprach den zu der Zeit vorliegenden Unterlagen, obwohl nicht ausgeschlossen werden konnte, dass geheimdienstliche Institutionen "unterbewusst" durch die Regierung beeinflusst worden waren. * Das Verteidigungsministerium trug eine Mitschuld am Tod Kellys insofern, als es Kelly nicht im Vorhinein von seiner Strategie, dessen Namen zu nennen, informiert habe. Kritik Nach der Veröffentlichung des Untersuchungsberichtes wurde Hutton von mehreren britischen Tageszeitungen attackiert. The Independent warf Hutton beispielsweise eine „Reinwaschung“ der Regierung und eine „merkwürdige Unausgeglichenheit“ der Ergebnisse vor. Nach der Veröffentlichung der Ergebnisse im Januar 2004 im Hutton-Bericht entschuldigte sich die BBC mehrmals bei Premierminister Tony Blair. Innerhalb der BBC ist daraufhin ein heftiger Streit entbrannt. Mitarbeiter werfen der Leitung vor, den Bericht Lord Huttons akzeptiert zu haben, obwohl BBC-Anwälte darin zahlreiche Fehler entdeckt hätten. Die BBC-Anwälte bemängelten, dass zwölf wichtige Bereiche in Lord Huttons Bericht ignoriert worden seien. Die Ergebnisse des vorgestellten Berichts seien demnach falsch. BBC-Insider erklärten dem Blatt The Independent, dass der Bericht der Anwälte eine breite Basis für das Unternehmen geboten hätte, Lord Huttons Ergebnisse anzufechten – vielleicht auf dem juristischen Weg. Dies, heißt es in dem Zeitungsbericht, sei jedoch innerhalb der BBC-Führung nur kurz beraten und verworfen worden. Stattdessen sind als Konsequenz Generaldirektor Greg Dyke und Aufsichtsratschef Gavyn Davies zurückgetreten. Spätere Nachforschungen basierend auf Dokumenten der damaligen US- und britischen Regierung, die im National Security Archive der George Washington University veröffentlicht wurden, kommen zu einem belastenden Ergebnis in Hinblick auf die damaligen Dossiers zu irakischen Massenvernichtungswaffen. Die Untersuchungen zeigen auf, dass die beiden Regierungen ihre Berichte während des Anfertigungsprozesses miteinander ausgetauscht haben, um "Inkonsistenzen" zu vermeiden und auf diese Weise sicherzustellen, dass die Berichte einander "ergänzen", anstatt einander zu "widersprechen". Die Urheber dieser Nachforschungen sprechen hier von "koordinierten Propagandaanstrengungen" (Zitat: "The documents also show that: ... Both sides accelerated the drafting of their white papers in September 2002 as part of a coordinated propaganda effort.").John Prados & Christopher Ames: The Iraq War - Part III: Shaping the Debate, The National Security Archive, 4. Oktober 2010 Weblinks * Hutton-Report als PDF * offizielle Seite Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Britische Geschichte (21. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Irakkrieg Kategorie:Historisches Dokument